nandaprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Doriko Melody
|season = Music♪ Precure! Music♪ Precure! Love❣ (Sequel) |gender = Female |age = 14 |eye color = Light Blue (Melody) Light Pink (Cure Pitch) Magenta (Love-Dove Melody) Sky Blue (Rainbow Cure Pitch) |hair color = Blonde (Melody) Pink (Cure Pitch) Magenta (Love-Dove Melody) Blonde (Rainbow Cure Pitch) |relatives = Doriko Serena (mother) Doriko Satou (father) Doriko Watari (little sister) |precure fairy = Lechole |alter ego = Cure Pitch Love-Dove Melody Rainbow Cure Pitch |original power = Light |instrument symbol = Harp |theme color = Pink (main) Magenta (Love-Dove Melody) White Pink (Rainbow Cure Pitch) |power up = Love-Dove Melody Rainbow Cure Pitch |items and devices = Love-Dove Miracle (transformation device) Prestal (transformation item) Musical Wings Bracelet (power up device) |weapon = Love-Dove Musical Fantasy}}Doriko Melody is the main character of Music♪ Precure!. An energetic and lovely 14 years old girl. An energetic girl who always stands up with her "Happiness" attitude, looks up for the justice and love, really loves music, as soon she becomes a Precure, her loves for music is inevitable, always excited, but clumsy, excel at any sports, especially soccer ball, but lacks at studies, especially english, which makes her confused to speaks with Louise in her english stats mode. Her Precure Power is Light. Melody's Alter Ego is "Cure Pitch" , her form change is "Love-Dove Melody" , and her power up mode is "Rainbow Cure Pitch" . Appearance In her civilian form, her eyes is light blue and her hair is straight blonde with a love-shaped pin on her head, wears a pink dress with a white jacket, also black legging and white sneakers. In her school form, her eyes and hair colors same as the civilian form, only the clothes change into Waldenite Academy Middle School's uniform, she wears white uniform top with short puffy sleeves, while the skirts contains black and white square lines, and she wears white socks and black shoes. As Cure Pitch, her eyes changed from light blue to light pink, her hair also changed from blonde to pink with a pink heart barette with ribbon on her head, she wears heart-shaped earrings. Her main outfits consist of white puffy sleeves with pink linings, while her clothes consist a white vest with pink lining with ruffles in the bottom and pink collar, on her chest lie a light pink heart brooch with wings and ribbons, she wears light pink skirt with ruffles under, and she wears pink underpants under the skirt. She has pink arm warmers with white linings and white ribbon, also she has a long pink boots with white linings and white little wings in the sides, and she has a little pair of wings on her back. She armed with Musical Wings Bracelet in her left arm and her Love-Dove Miracle hangs on her left back hip. In her Love-Dove Melody '''form, her eyes changed from light pink to magenta, with her hair changes it's style and change it's color to magenta with a big heart pin together with ribbon on her head, she wears star and heart-shaped earrings. Her main outfits consist of white wings-like sleeves, while her clothes consist of a magenta top with yellow underneath, the top consist ruffles in the linings and the sleeves, the skirt is white colored with ruffles and frilly lace and shorter magenta skirt underneath, the brooch in her chest changes color to magenta as well, she has white short arm warmers with yellow linings and she has a long white boots with yellow linings, she has a little pair of wings on her back. She armed with Musical Wings Bracelet in her left arm and her Love-Dove Miracle hangs on her left back hip. melodycivilian.jpg|Melody's Civilian Form schoolpitch.jpg|Melody's School Form Personality Really energetic and lovely at appearance, popular with boys, even she ignore every man's invitations and rejects every man who ask her out on a date, she really excel at sports but lacks in studies, always helps people when in need to solve their problems, but she even can't solve her own problems, always think positive and never looks down in people, always cheering up people around her when they feel sad or depressed, a girl with "never sad and depressed" personality, really loves music very much and treasure it. History Precure Dream Having a same dream all night before she become a Precure, she keep dreaming about the tragedy happened in Musical Kingdom, afterwards, she already knew about how Artemis can have an eternal sleep, how the Musical Kingdom can fall down, and how Cure Music can lost his powers. Soon after she met the fairies, she tell them in details about her dreams. Meet The Fairies Afterschool she got home and lands upon her bed as if it's a super soft cloud, while she saw into the evening sky and enjoying it, she saw something falls from the sky and directly falls to her position, and with that, Lechole lands straightly upon Melody's face. After the shocking event and Melody's confused about the condition why they came here, with that, the fairies explain the condition and introduce themself to Melody. Transform into Precure While they chased away by a Fielt, Lechole explain how to defeat the monster they must search for the legendary warriors, Precure, with signs of the person who having the same dream about Musical Kingdom every night, hearing that, Melody tell them that she experienced the same thing every night, with that, they expect Melody a Precure, with having encouragement from the faries, she stand still before the Fielt and Sabakiori, and she shout out her feelings of wanting to protect everyone's hearts, with that, Lechole's crystal shines and Love-Dove comes and turn the light become a Love-Dove Miracle and a Prestal, with courage and bravery Melody possess, she transform into Cure Pitch. Relationships *Aira Tomoko' - she's childhood friend of Melody, stands to her beliefs whatever happens, Tomoko always encourage her whenever somethings not good occured to her. *'Yoshimi Aiko '- a childhood friend to her, Tomoko and her always ask for help to her due to her ability of becoming a genius. Cure Pitch "The Melody of Love Spreading throughout the Song! Cure Pitch!" 歌を介して広がる愛のメロディー！キュアピッチ！ ''Uta o kaishite Hirogaru Ai no Merodī! Kyua Pitchi! Cure Pitch is the alter ego of Melody. Her original power is Light, and respectively holds the power of Love. She needs Love-Dove Miracle and Transformation Prestal to transform. She can transform individually and or with the others as a group, with the transformation phrase "Activation! Love-Dove Kawaii, Precure: Miracle Power Play!". Love-Dove Melody "Melody of Cuteness! Love-Dove Melody!" かわいらしのメロディー！ラブダブメロディー！ Kawairashi no Merodī! RabuDabu Merodī! Love-Dove Melody is the form change Cure Pitch possess with the power of Melody Prestal obtained from Lechole's crystal, one of the Prestal collections, she needs the Musical Wings Bracelet and Melody Prestal to transform into her form change mode, with the transformation phrase "Precure: Musical Change Power!". Rainbow Cure Pitch The Love that Spinning in the Heaven! Rainbow Cure Pitch! 天にくるくる回る愛！レインボーキュアピッチ！ Ten ni KuruKuru mawaru Ai! Reinbō Kyua Pitchi! Rainbow Cure Pitch is the upgraded version of her original form, with the power from Musical Wings Bracelet and the Rainbow Lecore she obtain by her own will together with her comrades, she needs the Love-Dove Miracle, Musical Wings Bracelet and Rainbow Lecore by setting it in the Love-Dove Miracle, with the transformation phrase "Precure: Rainbow Coloring Power!". Attacks Sub Attacks *Pitch Bubble Shower Cure Pitch creates a bubble from her brooch and shoots it as a barrage. *Pitch Spinning Circle Cure Pitch spins and creates a circle that spreads wide to the enemies. *Pitch Love Explosion Cure Pitch charges a beam of light and shoots it as a blast. *Lovely Melody Ascension Cure Pitch jump far to the sky and charges her feet with power and kick the enemy down. *Reflection Pitch Cure Pitch creates four heart-shaped light that reflect any attacks. Finisher Attacks Solo *[[Lovely Pitch Shoot|'Lovely Pitch Shoot']] - solo finisher attack with hands *'Miracle Sunshine Blast' - solo finisher attack with Love-Dove Musical Fantasy *'Melody Colorful Tune' - solo finisher attack in her Love-Dove Melody mode Cure Pitch activate her Musical Wings Bracelet, then, she creates a barrage of heart in the air as she jumping while spinning, then, she reforces the hearts become one big heart above her, then, she clap her hands with her cute attitude, and the heart burst out exploding a rain of starlights which purifies/immobilise the enemies. *'Rainbow Pitch StarArrow' - solo finisher attack in her Rainbow Cure Pitch mode Cure Pitch summons a light from her Musical Wings Bracelet and becomes the Rainbow Lecore, then, Cure Pitch summons her Fantasy and set the Rainbow Lecore to it, then the Fantasy becomes the Love-Dove Miracle Wings (Love-Arrow Miracle Wings for her), then, she charges the Wings with power as it creates a pink bubble hearts circle surrounding it, and she throw it before her, and the circle starts to enlarge and the little hearts combined becomes a big rainbow heart-shaped light, then, she creates a light arrow with her hands, and she shoots the arrow and the heart releases it's power as a blast of light. Group *'Musical Duet Attack' - combination finisher attack with Cure Voice With Cure Pitch and Cure Voice combines their hands respectively, they creates a pink and blue heart with their other hands, when the heart slowly becomes bigger, they raise their combined hands to the air and creates a yellow light circle in their wrist with the G-Key symbol, and then they shoots their hands together to the heart and release the blast of energy and purifies the enemy. *'Magical Heart Vibration' - combination finisher attack with Cure Voice using Fantasy Cure Pitch and Cure Voice summons their Love-Dove Musical Fantasy, then, they set their own respective Prestal, after that, they combine the crystal tip of the Fantasy and the crystals shine, then they spinning while creating a circle made from pink and blue light, then, the circle become a gigantic light ring from pink and blue light surrounding them, they lift up with the ring and they put the ring before them, and they release the energy by shooting a stream of light with feathers and hearts, and purifies the enemy. *'Magical Heart Vibration Sparkling' - the upgraded version of Magical Heart Vibration with Cure Forte Cure Pitch, Cure Voice and Cure Forte summons their Love-Dove Musical Fantasy, then, they set their own respective Prestal, after that, they combine the crystal tip of the Fantasy and the crystal shine, then, they spinning so fast to the air and they create three big hearts with the Cures' respective colors, then, they land on the ground and Cure Voice and Cure Forte gives Cure Pitch power with two streams of light shooting to her back, and Cure Pitch's Fantasy upgraded with pink, blue and yellow aura, then, Cure Pitch shoots the big hearts and combined become one gigantic white heart with pink, blue and yellow aura, and purifies the enemy. *'Bursting Vibration!' - the ultimate version of Magical Heart Vibration with Cure Forte and Cure Piano Cure Pitch, Cure Voice and Cure Forte summons their Love-Dove Musical Fantasy, while Cure Piano summon her Love-Dove Musical Parade, then, they set their own respective Prestal, after that, they all combine the crystal tip of their weapon and the crystals shine, then, they excluding Cure Piano jump far to the air creating light circle with various colors, while Cure Piano summons a gigantic white heart above her, then, the circle that they creates become a light ring and they land behind the heart, while Cure Piano jump to the heart, then four of them combine the crystal tip again and the heart-shaped ring combined with the gigantic white heart, giving it colors of rainbow, then, they all release the heart's energy by shooting a stream of white light with various colors of hearts and feathers, purifies the enemy. *'Holy Wings Symphony' - group attack of the four Cures in Rainbow mode Etymology *'Doriko' her surname contains no meaning, but, in case of original surname that the creators create, it means "child of the heart". *'Melody' her given name contains meaning "the tone of the music, combined technique of rhythm and pitch". Category:Stubs Category:Music♪ Precure! Category:Characters